A national study assessing the relationship between occupational exposures related to the practice of dentistry and the reproductive health of women dentists was conducted. Among the occupational exposures of interest are mercury amalgam and nitrous oxide. The target study sample included approximately 5,500 women who graduated from dental school from 1977 to 1986 and were 31-40 years old in the spring of 1992. The sample was chosen to allow for the women to have had an opportunity to have dental occupational exposures during reproductive ages. Questionnaires were mailed to the women inquiring about occupational practices and reproductive history. The methodology builds upon work conducted at NIEHS on occupational exposures focusing on amalgams and nitrous oxide and reproductive outcomes, including time to pregnancy and spontaneous abortion. This is the first time a self administered questionnaire was used to collect this type of data from dentists. An initial mailing, post-card follow-up and thank you, second questionnaire, and a follow-up letter from the American Dental Association, for a total of four mail contacts, were made during fiscal year 1993. An additional mailing via registered mail occurred in FY 1994. A response rate near 70 percent has been achieved. Data entry was completed and data editing, and analysis continue.